Fake name, Fake badge
by destiel-elejah
Summary: Cas is human, lives with Sam and Dean. I suck at summaries. Lemons


**A/N: My first official fanfic. The idea came from a post on tumblr so this is my poor attempt, I hope you'll like it**

* * *

Castiel was tired of waiting. He hated the motel room. The room was small and had only 2 beds.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem for Sam and Dean, but Castiel had joint them and hoped to be a hunter himself so they were now 3 people and only 2 beds. Sam always claimed one of the beds, which meant Dean and Castiel had to take turns using the other bed. Dean usually only needed at couple hours of sleep once in a while so Castiel was the one who used the bed.

Castiel hated being human, because now he needed to sleep and do things the hard way. He wouldn't be able to just teleport around and help Dean when he needed his help, just like now when Dean and Sam was out on a case. It was his third day as a human and he hated it more than anything.

Castiel had learnt that humans often changes their clothes so he had asked Sam and Dean to get him something else than just the trench coat.

Sam wouldn't help so Dean was the one who went shopping with Castiel. After Castiel had new clothes Dean had asked him to stand still against the white wall. Dean hadn't told Castiel what he was doing but the device in Deans hand made a noise and Dean had smiled.

When they came back to the motel Sam had left a note for Dean to meet right away. Dean left and Castiel changed into some of the new clothes he had gotten. Among the clothes were a dark grey t-shirt with a picture of a cat and a dog, Castiel would use that to sleep in because Dean had told him that the shirt wasn't appropriate to use, when they were on a case.

Castiel put on the t-shirt and went to bed, it was hard being human.

Castiel woke up when he heard the impala right outside the window. He turned around and tried to sleep again but Dean came in and slammed the door shut. Castiel turned back around and say Dean was angry.

"Are you okay Dean?" he asked knowing Dean wouldn't talk about it anyway. "I'm fine, you go back to sleep. I'll wake you up later." Castiel looked at Dean for a moment before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Cas" Dean tried to wake Castiel up but the former angel was sleepy. "Cas wake up, I have something for you." Cas still sleepy tried to get up from the bed but got caught in the blanket and fell to the floor. Dean was next to him when he opened his eyes. "What happened?" "You fell out of the bed. Are you okay Cas?" Dean was checking his body for marks. "I think I'm fine. I feel funny but I think I'm fine." Dean looked into Castiel's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. "Funny how?" Dean asked, now very concerned for Castiel. "I can't tell you because I don't know how to explain it it's just this weird feeling thing, I don't know okay. I hate being human." Dean pulled Castiel in for a hug trying to comfort him "You'll be okay Cas, you have me and Sam, we'll do what we can to help you okay. Just don't give up okay?" Cas nodded and they both got up.

"Now you go take a shower and change into something else and I'll take you with me on this case, I think you need to get out" Castiel nodded and picked the new clothes and went to the bathroom.

He had entered the shower but couldn't get the water to work. He looked at the handle for the shower and called for Dean.

Dean knocked on the door and waited for Castiel to let him in. "This shower thing," Cas pointed on the handles, "it's different from the one in the last motel. How does this one work?" he looked back at Dean who looked very uncomfortable. "Are you okay Dean?" Cas waited for an answer but instead Dean just got right past him and pushed one handle to 4 and pointed on the other "this controls how much water comes out, just turn it and you have water" Dean left without saying anything else. Cas was a little confused about Deans reaction.

"I think I forgot a towel can you please give me one Dean?" Dean went to the bathroom with the towel and knocked on the door. Cas opened the door wide open and took the towel from Dean. Dean was acting weird again. "Are you sure you are okay Dean, you don't look well?" Dean could hear the concern in Castiel's voice. "I'm fine just get dressed." Dean closed the door.

Dean was sleeping on the bed when Castiel came out. He looked so peaceful and Castiel didn't want to wake him up. Dean's phone rang and he jumped out of bed to get the phone.

* * *

In the car Dean handed Cas something he didn't know what was. He looked at it. It was black and when Cas opened it there was a picture of him next to a name he never had heard before. "My name is not Mr. Ackles, Dean, and I'm not in the FBI" Castiel looked a little closer on the picture "When did you take a picture of me? Are all of this even legal, Dean?" Castiel looked at Dean who didn't answer any of his questions, he just turned the music up instead.

"What ever happens you don't do ANYTHING, you don't talk or speak, understood?" Dean was waiting for Castiel to agree. "But isn't this illegal, fake name, fake FBI?" "Yes it is, but it's the only way we can get information, so don't say anything. Just pull your badge out like this and say that you are agent Ackles." Dean demonstrated to Cas how to pull the badge out.

* * *

"How did I do? Was it good or bad?" Castiel was sitting on the backseat in the impala. Dean and Sam looked at each other. "It was bad" "it was okay" they said. Castiel looked at Sam "You really think I was that bad?" "No Cas, you weren't that bad" Dean said quickly and gave Sam an angry look. "Are you kidding me, that was the worst thing ever. I'm sorry Castiel but you almost made the police discover that we weren't from the FBI" Cas knew he would be bad since it was his first time doing anything illegal as a human but it still hurt to hear the truth.

When they came back to the motel Sam rushed inside to get his laptop and some clothes "I'll find another room for tonight. See you tomorrow" and then he left.

"I'm sorry Dean I panicked when the guy asked me all the questions. I used to lie a little as an angel, but as a human I now has this bad feeling and it won't go away." Dean was at the fridge in the small kitchen thing there were in the room. "It's okay Cas, the thing you are feeling is called guilt. When people lie they feel it. Some people have lied for so long that they don't feel it anymore. What I'm saying is that it's normal for humans to feel guilty about something"

Dean took the pie from the fridge and came over to the table with it. "This will make you feel better, trust me" he gave Castiel some pie and waited for his reaction.

Cas chewed it slowly. It tasted like apple and cinnamon, like Christmas. Castiel didn't know what Christmas was, so it must have been a memory form the vessel. "It tastes good" he said and was about to get some more but Dean took away the pie. "That's it. It tastes good. Don't you have anything else to say?" Cas didn't know why Dean was acting weird again but the pie obviously meant a lot to him. "It was really good, it tasted like Christmas, that's what the vessel compares it to" Dean was silent for a moment "Christmas?" "yeah, the vessel thought of Christmas with his wife and daughter, I don't know what it is but it sounded wonderful." Dean gave Castiel the pie and left the motel.

* * *

Dean returned when Cas was only standing in his boxers and ready to go to sleep. Dean turned around and was about to leave again. Cas was quickly next to him "don't go again Dean. I don't like when you walk away." Cas grabbed his arm stopping Dean from walking out. Dean let Cas pull him back and closed the door. "Did I do something wrong again Dean? I need to know so I can be a better human" Dean went to Sam's bed and sat down. "It's not you, Cas, it's me. I never really had a family and after my mom died I only had to be a man and keep the family together. I don't remember Christmas" the taers had started to fall and Cas saw it and sat on the bed next to Dean.

Cas didn't know what to do so he gave Dean a hug. "I can be your family and we can celebrate Christmas every day if you want" Dean laughed a little "You would do that for me? How about Sam?" Sam too if you want, but yeah I would do it for you. Uhm I- I have come to realize that I uhm have this weird feeling of protecting you and I want to be around you all the time, but I don't know what that means" Cas looked down in the floor and felt his check burning. He felt Dean stiffen in his embrace and let go of him.

Dean looked at Cas "look at me" he said and Cas looked at him. Dean moved slowly toward Cas and their lips touched. Dean was kissing Cas a few times before pulling away again. "How did that feel?" Dean asked

Cas giggled "The funny feeling I had earlier is back" Dean suddenly realized Cas only had boxers on and saw how they got tighter.

Dean took his jacket, 2nd jacket, shirt, and t-shirt of. He saw how Castiel was watching him and his pupils' dilated so they were almost black. "What are you doing Dean?" Dean took his pants of too and was only in his boxers as well.

He went back to the bed and sat next to Castiel again. He slowly placed his hand on Castiel's chest. "The funny felling does it start here," dean had his hand just above the heart, "and that here as well?" he slowly moved his hand down to Castiel's stomach.

When he moved his hand Castiel closed his eyes "Yes, how did you know that?" Dean didn't answer but pushed Castiel gently so he was laying on his back. "What do you feel when I do this?" Deans hand moved around on Castiel's body and Dean leant closer to Castiel's lips and started to kiss him.

It didn't take long before Castiel moaned. "Good, it feels good" and he moaned again. Dean removed both there boxers and looked at Castiel's huge cock. It was bigger than his own and even the ones he had seen in his porn videos.

He slowly ran his hand over the shaft, which made Castiel moan again. "Dean! I don't know what's happening but it feels weird in a good way" his voice was husky and full of need. "I know Cas, I will make it better, you will have to wait just a little longer" Dean stroke the cock a few times before he stuck his tongue out and tasted him.

He slowly ran his tongue around the cock he could see it affected Castiel. "Dean, please!" Dean took him in his mouth and slowly, very slowly started to suck. It didn't take long before Castiel was moaning his name over and over again.

Dean stopped and got of the bed to get something from his side of the room, Castiel didn't look, he was busy trying to find out what this was. Dean was back again and had Castile's cock in his mouth, but suddenly he felt something cold against his anus. Dean slowly pushed a finger in and out of Castiel. It didn't take long before he added a second and a third.

"Dean something is happening" he moaned again. Dean laughed with his cock in his mouth, the vibration made Castiel lose control and came in Deans mouth "DEAN!" Dean just swallowed everything before he licked him clean and he removed his fingers.

"How did that feel?" Dean asked now totally horny himself. "I don't have words to describe it. It was the most amazing thing ever, it was good but also painful to wait that long." Dean liked the answer and leant down to kiss him. Dean was so caught up in the kiss that he barely noticed Cas moaning again.

Cas was now standing on his hands and knees with Dean behind him. Dean had made sure to stretch Castiel's hole so it wouldn't hurt him too bad. He pushed into him inch by inch very slowly so Castiel would have time to adjust. When he was almost all the way in he pulled out and slammed back in again. That made Castiel scream out in pleasure "YES DEAN!" Dean was about to come and he could feel it. Old habits die hard and he moaned "Yes God, oh God" when he finally came inside Castiel.

Dean pulled out of him and fell down next to him on the bed. They just lay next to each other trying to catch their breath. "Next time, could you please not say my father's name, Dean, it was a little weird" Dean turned his head and looked into those beautiful blue eyes Castiel had "I'm sorry, I'll try to remember that.

* * *

**What did you think, please leave some feedback, so I can see how good/bad this was**


End file.
